Water processor devices for use in homes, restaurants and the like are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,836,458 of Sept. 17, 1974; 3,974,070 of Aug. 10, 1976; 4,025,705 of May 24, 1977; and 4,059,522 of Nov. 22, 1977. Such devices ordinarily include an adsorption element such as activated charcoal and one or more mechanical filters to remove suspended solids and/or a submicron filter to trap bacteria, cysts and spores. However, such known water processors can become a health hazard after a period of use, since the adsorption element may introduce contaminants under certain conditions. For example, potentially harmful contaminants, such as pesticides and haloforms, which are normally removed by the adsorption element, will end up being discharged from the unit when the adsorption element has become saturated. Similarly, mechanical filtration membranes may rupture, introducing additional contaminants at hazardous levels.